


Infinite Assassin

by hawkins437



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Eternal Empire, Gen, Infinite Empire, Knights of the Eternal Throne Spoilers, Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers, Order of Revan, Post-KotET, Rakata Prime, Revanites, Shadow of Revan Spoilers, The Alliance, Zakuul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins437/pseuds/hawkins437
Summary: Sometime after the defeat of Valkorion, a group Zakuulan Exiles stationed on Rakata Prime send a cyborg to assassinate the Alliance Commander. In a series of messages, the future of the cyborg is discussed and her past uncovered. Intended as a bio for an RP OC.





	1. Chapter 1

From: Lana Beniko  
Subject: Pertaining to the Cyborg Assassin

 

_Commander,_

_We have finally discerned the origins of the cyborg infiltrator. Doctor Oggurobb confirmed that the technology the assassin is outfitted with did not come from Zakuul, although all her other equipment undeniably is of Eternal Empire’s make. In fact, her enhancements point back to one of our earlier adventures—do you remember Rakata Prime? It feels like an entire lifetime ago that we helped to avert the Revanite Crisis._

_NTR-VX, as the cyborg designated herself, is one of the surviving Infinite Army prototypes created by the Order of Revan. The Zakuulan exiles must have found her in stasis and activated her around the time they started building the new Star Fortress prototype there._

_Admiral Aygo and myself are currently at work interrogating our cyborg friend. Theron is following a possible lead into her background. It’s vague, but it might help us understand whether we’ve captured an opponent or a possible ally._

_I’m attaching a dossier summarising our findings so far. It’s not an extensive list._

_Lana_

* * *

 

Designation: **NTR-VX,** a.k.a. Nitra Vix

Species: Human, enhanced

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown, biologically around 30 years

Creation: 3638 BBY

Affiliation: Unknown; formerly of the Order of Revan

Background:

NTR-VX has shown incredible potency and extensive combat training with an assault cannon and blasters alike, on par with our elite soldiers. Even so she claims not to remember ever having served with the military. Judging by her accent she appears to have originally come from the Republic, possibly Ord Mantell. She can neither confirm nor deny this. According to Doctor Oggurobb, a case of total amnesia after a prolonged stay in a stasis chamber is not exceptional. Sana-Rae recommended several meditation techniques that might help recover the memory.

 _Note: Have Theron search Republic military archives for clues about her identity_.

Other observations:

Enhanced strength and stamina due to extensive cybernetic modification. Lessened agility due to the same. Several prominent facial implants, including an eyepatch concealing cybernetic eye replacement predating the Revanite modification—scarred tissue around the left eye suggests a past injury. Synthskin grafts concealing other earlier wounds and injuries—very expensive. Advanced slicing and code-breaking skills, good analytical thinking—likely due to enhancement. Rudimentary medical knowledge. Elite-level combat training with blasters and assault cannons—possibly former Republic military.

Attached: _A request of live autopsy for a closer study of Infinite Empire technology, signed by Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb_

Attached: _A stern denial of Doctor Oggurobb’s autopsy request, signed by Lana Beniko_


	2. Chapter 2

From: Bey’wan Aygo  
Subject: NTR-VX

 

_Commander,_

_Theron’s efforts sweeping the Republic military archives seem to have paid off.  Running facial recognition on our cyborg captive confirmed our assumptions. NTR-VX appears to closely resemble the former Republic military specialist, Sgt. N. Vicks, considered KIA since the invasion of Korriban, formerly operating under the command of Colonel Rian Darok. Explains her involvement in that whole Revanite business, I guess._

_Her personal files are classified and heavily encrypted, so it’s going to take a few days before we know everything. Still, it’s good to know she’s one of ours—maybe we can use that to get her on our side._

_I suggest you make friends with this one, Commander. We could use a soldier of her caliber._

_Admiral Aygo_


	3. Chapter 3

From: Nitra Vix  
Subject: No subject

 

_Commander,_

_I don’t know how to feel about the opportunity you’ve given me._

_When the Zakuulans woke me from stasis on Rakata Prime, I wanted to die. Following their orders seemed like a simple enough way to achieve that. My nervous system was overloading with excruciating pain like I couldn’t imagine. Your mystic has done all she could, but the pain dampeners your spy got me are the real relief. I don’t know how he managed to get his hands on tech like this and, frankly, I don’t want to know. But I owe him._

_The Gand—Yuun—is a strange one. He says my pain sings to him. Fascinating, if somewhat creepy. But he’s been calibrating my pain dampener implants well, so I guess whatever weird senses the Gand have, they work. Doctor Oggurobb says that the Revanites botched my transformation. The Hutt’s been very helpful—that’s one thing I would never dream of saying about a Hutt. He keeps asking me for brain tissue samples. I’m not sure how to feel about that._

_I’ve had some memories come back to me since—mostly hazy. I don’t know how to begin making sense of all the flashes I get, but there’s one thing I’m almost certain of—I think I died._

_NV_


	4. Chapter 4

From: Theron Shan  
Subject: Sgt. Vicks’s Service Record

 

_Hey,_

_I know you’re not one for gossip, but I think you’d like to hear this. Our friend, the assassin, is legally recognised as KIA. Officially, Sgt. Vicks died during the Korriban Incursion, but the Republic military never recovered her body. I compared Doctor Oggurobb’s scans to the medical records kept by the facility on Manaan (I’ve made copies—long story.) and got a perfect genetic match._

_What’s more, her military dossier includes an anonymous fraternization report on her and her commanding officer. Seems like treason wasn’t the only thing Colonel Darok was up to. He submitted Form 3578-K a few weeks later, requesting an official authorization for their relationship. It never went through._

_The rest makes for a rather boring reading: a skirmish here, a raid there… You can read it all yourself._

_Theron_

Attached: *CLASSIFIED* Personal File: Sgt. N Vicks, Republic Military, Special Forces Division 


End file.
